Most of the current toy cars for children are made similar to a general automobile or three-wheel car. They are driven ahead by feet pedaling or by hands. As a result, they can not provide a balanced development for children's growth since they merely exercise their hands or feet without exercising their main bodies. Furthermore, such driving exercise has made children tired of the toys. This invention is a kind of novelty toy car designed to overcome the above-mentioned weak points and can be driven ahead along a wavelike track merely by hands oscillating with a child's twisting body. Such a driving technique certainly will appeal to children's curiosities and is an excellent aide to the growth and development for children due to a complete physical exercise in its operation.